


Smile

by happyotakuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyotakuu/pseuds/happyotakuu
Summary: Kageyama doesn’t get why Hinata sticks around. It takes an insult on Hinata’s choice of main to find out why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fic like ever on ao3 and im excited. in all honesty this is rlly self indulgent and idek if it’s any good but feedback would be nice. i wrote this to get out of my writer’s slump and hopefully at least one of you out there will enjoy it. comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Kageyama wasn’t the most love-able person you’d ever meet. He has a scary look, a never ending frown, and grades so low that not even Low by Flo Rida could compete. 

Kageyama knew that. In fact he didn’t care that he was probably the most un-loveable person in the world. All he needed was a carton of milk, a ball, and a net, and he’d feel wanted enough. That’s why when the most love-able ball of sunshine Hinata Shoyo appears in his life he doesn’t get it. 

In fact, maybe even now at the current re-telling of this story, he probably still doesn’t get it. Like, look at it this way. Hinata’s bright, sunny, a social butterfly, and really the only things he had in common with Kageyama were volleyball, dumbassery, and ambition. Not to mention the fact that Kageyama wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He was cocky, hard to communicate with, and called Hinata a dumbass at least once a week. Really, what did Hinata see in Kageyama? 

Kageyama was painfully aware that he and Hinata were probably not the most compatible out there at least in his opinion and GOD did it bother the hell out of him. 

He didn’t even know why it did. No matter how he tried to hide it he actually did enjoy Hinata’s company. Shouldn’t he just be happy that Hinata actually has the tolerance to actually stay within more than a 5 meter radius despite his personality? Apparently thoughts weren’t as simple as that. 

One day Kageyama actually does ask Hinata why he bothers to stick around. They were at Hinata’s dorm playing Mario Kart with Kenma’s switch and if Kageyama was being honest the whole question wasn’t even supposed to come out at all. 

Kageyama was leading because Hinata was only good at like 3 things which were socializing, volleyball, and eating, none of the 3 exactly relating to a racing game with a bunch of Nintendo characters. The race ended with Kageyama winning while Hinata fell off the road at the final stretch.   
“AHHHH DAmmit!!!!” Hinata shouted  
“I told you that you had to stop maining baby Mario. He cries when he gets trapped in a bubble. He’s got to be the worst character.”  
“What does maining baby Mario have to do with anything?? Your character doesn’t affect your play or anything”Hinata huffed  
“Fine then. You probably just suck anyway.”  
“Bakayama you jerk” Hinata said as he stuck out his tongue.  
“If i’m such a jerk then why do you stick around huh?”  
Definitely wasn’t supposed to come out.

“Huh?”   
“Nothing, nothing”  
Hinata nudged Kageyama on the arm.  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t say anything becuase I definitely heard you, you idiot.”  
“No. No you didn’t”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“No”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
Hinata laughed. Kageyama looked away to hide his possibly rose dusted cheeks.  
“But seriously what did you mean?”  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes  
“What do you mean”  
“ When you asked me why I sticked around!!”  
“Is there a reason for me not to stick around”  
Kageyama could think of a lot of reasons to not stick around. In fact he could probably write a book with all the reasons to not stick around in it. He could even title it a reason to not stick around.

“Well I don’t know.”  
“Maybe because of the fact that I call you dumbass everyday”  
“I got used to it. Plus you let me call you Bakayama so it’s fine!” Hinata said with his smile. His smile that could put even the sun to shame.  
“I’m bossy”   
“Yeah but that’s why you’re the King of the Court! And if I don’t like what you’re bossing me around to do I just won’t do it.”  
“I just insulted your poor choice in Mario Kart mains.”  
“ I don’t have to side with every single one of your opinions. And plus it’s not like I took it to heart”  
“You called me a jerk”  
“You didn’t have to take that to heart”  
Kageyama took a deep breath and took out his final trump card.  
“I don’t have a nice smile”  
Hinata looked almost apalled.  
“What? Can’t counter that one?” Kageyama asked. It look like he won this battle. Was it even a battle? Why did he even consider it a battle? What was the necessity of considering it one? Shouldn’t he just have avoided that statement at all costs for the fear of Hinata actually deciding that Kageyama was actually one hell of a shitty friend and he should’ve probably just left him alone? Did Kageyama...dare he think..screw up his friendship with Hinata? To believe this thought train started with Kageyama actually believing he won. 

Thank all the Gods that Hinata snapped put of his frozen look because apparently he did have a comeback for it.  
“WHAT?! Of course I can! I just can’t believe you think you’re smile isn’t nice!”  
What’d he say..?  
“In fact you’re smile has to be the nicest one i’ve seen!”  
Kageyama was now officially confused.  
“Kageyama you own a mirror right?”  
“What? Of course I do dumbass! You need to get your eyes checked! My smile? Pretty? Never heard a bigger lie!”  
Hinata put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.  
“Self-deprecation isn’t a good coping method”  
Kageyama turned red.  
“It isn’t self-deprecation idiot! It’s the truth!”

“I don’t think we’re talking about the real smile right now”  
“What the fuck is a ‘real smile’”  
“You’re real smile. Duh.” Hinata said as if it was so obvious.  
“You’re real smile is beautiful.”  
“It’s not the smile you use to try and scare away our opponents, or when you’re forcing it when Daichi tells you to apologize to Tsukishima, it’s the real smile.”  
“The one you get when we win a game, or I nail a spike, or when you pass a test after studying really hard, and I can just tell you’re feeling really gwahhhh at that moment and then I feel really gwahhh becuase you’re feeling that way and that makes me really happy because...” Kageyama was expecting another gwah but Hinata surprised him by turning red and mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that I couldn’t hear you.”   
Hinata looked at him in the eye, currently looking like the most determined tangerine ever and said  
“ I said that it makes me really happy becuase..”  
It was once again to soft to be heard.  
“Could you say it a little louder please.”  
Hinata puffed up his cheeks and did something only God could expect.

It was as if time stopped when Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the collar and smashed their lips together. There were only 2 thoughts currently running in Kageyama’s head and they were ‘well that escalated quickly’ and ‘why am i low-key enjoying this????’ In all honesty though Kageyama really was enjoying it. Hinata obviously sucked at the whole ordeal, the first couple seconds their nose smashed together until Kageyama found it within himself to readjust, but he still enjoyed it nonetheless. The feeling of warmth he felt when they’re lips were together felt right. Felt safe. Felt homely even. It was like he was kissing the sun and he was slowly melting into it. Which in all fairness, he in fact was.

Hinata pulled away ,very red and very flustered. With absolutely no ill intent whatsoever Kageyama thought he looked like the reddest thing on the planet.  
“If you still want to act like a dumbass i’ll have to clarify to you that I felt happy whenever you smiled because....”  
“I love you” Hinata smiled.  
With Kageyama it took a few moments to register until..oh..OH. Hinata loved him. As in loved him. He almost turned as red as Hinata. Thank god that Hinata was a people person and not an idiot with feelings like a certain blueberry eyed guy that he was sitting in front of. Hinata noticed Kageyama’s awkwardness and sparked conversation.

“Well! Back to beating your ass at Mario Kart?”  
“Dumbass you haven’t even won a round”  
“Shut up. I’ll beat you I swear. While maining baby Mario” Hinata said a cocky grin on his face. Kageyama smiled too. Maybe his real smile. He didn’t know. All he knew was that the feeling of over-flowing positivity he was currently feeling for god knows why (maybe bc of hinata??’) was very much genuine.  
“We’ll see.”  
“Oh and just for clarification.. I might just love you too”  
Hinata’s cheeks became a dusted rose color and he smiled.  
“Well that’s good to know.”  
Hinata started the game and Kageyama smiles once more before looking at the screen so he could play too. 

Kageyama didn’t know what the future held, if he would change, if Hinata would change, if they’d be able to stay like this forever, all he knew was that tomorrow he was going to start smiling his real smile way more often. Why? Because Hinata loved him and guess what? He sorta maybe loved Hinata too.


End file.
